


To say "I do"

by loopyhoopyfrood



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An Unexpected marriage, Phryne and Mac are BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyhoopyfrood/pseuds/loopyhoopyfrood
Summary: Phryne and Mac are preparing for a wedding, and the bride can't quite believe it's happening.





	To say "I do"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the apparently much-anticipated continuation of my very short 'The Unexpectant Bride'. I received so many unexpected comments that I decided I had to finish it asap, and so here it is. When the prompt was released my first thought was 'Okay, so who's the least likely to get married out of all the characters?' and, well, this is the result.

“How do I look?”

Phryne spins, showing off her dress as the skirt flies out around her. A bride is supposed to outshine her bridesmaids on her wedding day, yet Mac doubts anyone could outshine Phryne.

Maybe between the two of them they’ll at least stand a chance.

“Beautiful, as always.” She manages to choke out, with something that potentially resembles a smile.

“A girl does try.” Phryne replies, too busy examining the sway of her forest-green dress in the full-length mirror to notice that, behind her, Mac is starting to look suspiciously like she’s having a panic attack. It’s only when Mac tries to take a deep breath and instead ends up sobbing into her once neatly pressed pocket square that they both realise there’s something more going on here than the usual pre-wedding jitters.

“For god’s sake.” Mac groans when she’s finally able to speak, clutching Phryne’s free hand whilst the other rubs comforting circles on her back. “Just what I needed.”

“Nothing a bit of concealer can’t fix.” Says Phryne, stopping her circles to take the now sodden pocket square, “And maybe an iron. Now,” She discards the crumpled fabric and grasps Mac’s now empty hand with her own, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Honestly Phryne, I’m fine.” Lies Mac, somewhat unsuccessfully. “It’s perfectly normal for brides to cry on their wedding day.”

“Mac, I’m hardly an expert, having managed to avoid walking down the aisle myself…”

“Not from lack of trying.” Interjects Mac with a snort, earning her a hurt look from Phryne that only lasts a moment before the façade falls and she laughs.

“It’s hardly my fault Jack refuses to take my proposals seriously.” She says dismissively, “But as I was saying…”

“Please, continue.”

“Thank you.” Phryne sits up straight, still clasping Mac’s hand comfortingly, and looks her intently in the eye. “I’m hardly an expert on this whole ‘getting married’ business, but I’m fairly certain that if a bride cries on her wedding day it’s _supposed_ to be tears of joy, and _not_ hopeless sobbing.”

“You did say you’re not an expert.” Mutters Mac, but even she knows her heart isn’t in it. She sighs, and Phryne removes one of her hands to gently cup Mac’s face.

“Mac.” She says softly, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh god Phryne, I’m supposed to be _happy_.”

Mac leaps up, pulling her hands from Phryne’s, and begins to pace the room, running her hands through her hair and subsequently ruining all of Phryne’s hard work with a curling iron. Phryne remains seated, sneaking a quick glance at the clock on the wall and wondering if there’s any way of speeding up Mac’s emotional outburst.

“This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, and all I can think about is how a month ago this wouldn’t even have been legal. I’m terrified Phryne, we’ve fought so hard to get here and now it all just seems so… _fragile_. What’s to stop some government tosser from just taking it all away again another month down the line?”

Mac whirls, ready to start yet another length of the small room, only to find herself engulfed in a cloud of black hair and green satin as Phryne wrap her in a tight hug. All the energy seems to drain out of her as she leans into it, and to her horror Mac thinks she might start crying again.

“Oh Mac.” Phryne whispers, hugging Mac all the tighter before pulling away to look her in the eye, hands clasped around Mac’s shirt-clad arms.

“ _Nobody_ can take this away from you Mac, nobody. And I’ll fight anyone who makes you think otherwise.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Mac smiles, and to her relief finds herself releasing a laugh rather than more tears.

“As someone who is, sadly, tragically heterosexual,” Phryne says, eliciting another laugh from Mac, albeit a slightly damp one, “I know I won’t ever fully understand all this the way you do. _However-_ ” She continues, ignoring Mac’s attempt at an interruption, “I do, thanks to Jack, know a fair bit about the law, and I can tell you for a fact that it would take far more than some disgruntled government bigots to take this away from you.”

“Phryne-” Mac starts shakily, only to realise tears are once again pouring down her face. She reaches for her pocket square, only to realise sheepishly that it’s still lying sodden on a side table.

“Here,” Phryne says, holding out a pristine white handkerchief, “I think you need this more than me.”

“Do I even want to know where you were hiding that?” Quips Mac, giving up any attempt to preserve her make-up as she wipes her eyes.

“Probably not.” Says Phryne with a wink, before glancing once more at the clock. “Now, we don’t have much time, and since you so helpfully ruined all my hard work, I suggest you sit down and let me start fixing things.”

“Anything I can do?” Mac asks as she does as she’s told, grateful for Phryne’s expert hands as the mirror informs her of just what a mess she’s made of herself.

“Just focus on trying not to sound like you’ve just been crying.” Orders Phryne, as she begins to comb out the remains of Mac’s curls. “After all, you have an _I do _to say.”__


End file.
